The Angels
Angels Angels are supernatural spiritual beings, who serve as messengers, and warriors of God. Angels ascend from The High Heavens (or just "Heaven") and they are pure beings formed of fire and encompassed by light. An Angel is naturally powerful, but depending on their rank and significance, some more stronger than others. Angels are grounded to the natural laws of order and have been at war with demons since the dawn of Creation. Angels have a purpose to serve as protectors of humanity. History When God came into existence he created five archangels, Michael, Lucifer, Declan, Raphael, and Gabriel. The archangels helped God defeat The Darkness in a terrible war, and God had sealed her away with The Mark. God entrusted the mark to Lucifer. After the terrible war, God created primordial creatures from the sea called Leviathans. The Leviathans were powerful, hungry, clever, poisonous, and God thought that the beasts were far too dangerous for his other creations, which led God into making Purgatory and he locked the beasts inside. Not to soon after God crafted more of his creations, Seraphim, Archangels, Cherubim, Intelligence Angels, Reapers, Grigori, Rit Zien, and Whitelighters. In an amount of time, God created Earth. The first amphibians rose out of the oceans onto the beaches. Long after, God created humans and assigned Gadreel to protect his creations in the "Garden of Eden". God asked of the Angels to bow down to humans as his greatest creations and love them more than they love himself. Lucifer had become envious due to corruption by the Mark. He had been God's favorite creation before human life and thought of them as broken, flawed and murderous. Lucifer led a rebellion against God, starting a war in Heaven. Lucifer had been defeated being sold out by Michael. Michael banished Lucifer into Hell. Lucifer's followers, The fallen angels had been banished into hell as well. The fallen angels became known as demons. Classes Archangels Archangels are primordial angels, being looked at as Heaven's most fearsome wrath. They were the first and strongest class of angels to be created, making them one of God's first creations. They were created in this order: Michael, Lucifer, Declan, Raphael, and Gabriel. Michael is the mightiest and the most loyal archangel, Lucifer is the most prideful and avaricious, Declan is the wisest and fairest, Raphael is the most ruthless and imperious, while Gabriel is the most mischievous and deceptive. ''They are far more powerful than any other angelic rank, being imbued with near unimaginable and immeasurable power and authority. Furthermore, they are some of the strongest beings in all of Creation. Grigori ''The Grigori were a squad of elite angels who were sent to watch over and protect humanity but turned bad. They were believed to have been wiped out, but few of them survived. Some of these Angels survived and began preying on humanity, kidnapping humans, trapping them in dream states of their perfect Heaven and feeding off of their souls. These angels had Angel Swords instead of Angel Blades, with each of their names written on them. Seraphim Seraphim are the highest class of angels, although in a lower status than archangels. The Seraphim angels are the closest to God's throne in all of heaven. Their prime order is to the circle of God's throne, as his protectors, worshipers, and messengers. Seraphim have six wings in all. Seraphim use four of their wings to hide. Seraphim possess their powers even if they are cut off from Heaven. They are more powerful than the others angels, not including the archangels. No human has ever seen the appearance of a Seraphim if so they wouldn't be alive to tell anyone. Rit Zien Rit Zien are the medics of Heaven. Their name means "Hands of Mercy" in Enochian. On the battlefields of Heaven, their job was to heal Angels who had been injured. If the injury was too severe for them to heal, then they would give them a quick, painless death, by smiting them. Cherubim Cherubs, also called Cupids, are ordered as third class angels, and thus placed at the very bottom of the Celestial chain of command, Heaven's hierarchy. They follow Heaven's orders, particularly serving Michael. In their occupation, they are responsible for manipulating affection in certain, special bloodlines. Intelligence Angels Intelligence Angels are the intelligence division of Heaven. Their work is to gather information, fix the angels who cause problems, and occasionally, take control of their minds if needed. These Angels are under the leadership of Naomi. Nephilim Nephilim are beings that consist of a mixture between a human soul and angelic grace. They are normally created when an angel and a human reproduce together. Nephilim are considered as one of the most dangerous beings in Creation and it is strictly forbidden to produce one. A Nephilim grows to be stronger than the angel who sired them.